mao_mangafandomcom-20200214-history
Nanoka Kiba
Nanoka Kiba (黄葉 菜花) is the deuteragonist of the story, MAO. Appearance She's a third-year junior high school girl with brown short hair and light brown eyes. Personality Biography History 8 years ago, September 1st 2011 at noon, during her first year in elementary school, she and her parents were caught in a sinking accident when they passed by a shutter street named Five Line Shopping Street (五行商店街) by car. Her parents died and she was found covered in blood and not breathing, yet for some reason she still lives. Plot As she begins her third year in middle school, by passing through the Shopping Street like she usually does as it serves as a shortcut to school despite being the place where she lost her parents, she ends up in the Taisho Era in 1923 in a strange village, where a giant Mantis tried to attack her. As she runs away from it, she spots a boy Mao and his young assistant Otoya who just arrived and ask for his help, but he says she can deal with it herself, and as the Mantis injures her, her blood that splashed onto it makes it melt and Mao destroys it with his sword to not let it get away.Chapter 1 She receives treatment from Mao who tells her that she's an Ayakashi, which prompts her to leave back to her own world. But the next day, as she displays some unusual powers and feel pain, she goes back to the Taisho era to ask Mao who reveals himself to be an Onmyouji and was cursed by someone using a Cat demon, which reminds her of having seen a town on fire and a monster when she suffered the cave-in accident.Chapter 2 She'd follow Mao and Otoya to another town where the young man accepted to investigate a suspect of young men murders which were the work of a Spider Demon using a dead viscount, and much to Mao's surprise, not only did she survive from a strangle by the webs but she could use his sword to kill the demon. She learns from Mao that it is by being covered by a Cat Demon's blood that he was cursed, and he only could use his sword that is cursed as well since it was also covered by that blood, which makes her deduce that the blood she was covered in 8 years ago was possibly of a cat demon.Chapter 3-6 Relationships Unnamed Grandfather Mao Otoya Uozumi Yui Shiraha Quotes Trivia * Her last name (黄葉) means 'Yellow Leaf'. * She has some characteristics that are similar to Takahashi's previous deuteragonists: ** Her hairstyle is similar of Akane Tendo from Ranma 1/2. ** She travels through time like Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha. ** She was dragged into a different world when she was younger, which made her get strange abilities like Sakura Mamiya from Kyoukai no Rinne. Gallery Mao Shonen Sunday.jpg Mao Vol 2.jpg|Volume 2 Mao Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1 MAOCh3Cover.jpg|Chapter 3 MaoCh5Cover.jpg|Chapter 5 MAO Chapter 11.jpg|Chapter 11 MAO Chapter 16.jpg|Chapter 16 References Category:Characters Category:Females